Murder Delivered!
by Kuki17
Summary: Four cops went to Shimla to attend a felicitation program. A model gets murdered in the hotel they were staying. The suspects have strong motive to murder her. The victim hallucinates the night before she gets murdered. Who is murderer? Will our cops find the murderer out? To know peep in and do leave a review. *No Couple* *Investigative* [UNDERGONE MAJOR EDITING]
1. Hallucinations

**A/n:** Another one on account of **Kamal di** 's bday.. An investigative two shot, including Sachin, Kavin, Purvi and Shreya. No Couple. Enjoy reading. First part will be little boring.

 **Disclaimer** : I am not the owner of the lead characters.

* * *

 **Murder Delivered!**

 **An Investigative three-shot  
**

* * *

 **The Claridges,**

 **New Delhi**

"The first runner's up award goes to **Nidhi Kapoor**. Please welcome her with a huge round of applause." The hall echoed with claps and hooting. A girl dressed in a blood red gown went up to the stage and the judge placed a runner's up tiara on her head.

"and...and... the winner of this beauty pageant is none other than the beauty queen **Natasha Kulkarni**. Here comes **Natasha** " A spot light fell on the right side of the stage and a girl came on to the stage, with a beautiful smile. She was wearing a body hugging red shimmery gown. The winner of the previous year placed the winner tiara on her head. Only sound everyone could hear was the claps and cheers and hooting.

"aur main yeh aapko bata doon, Natasha is going to take part in the _All India Beauty Queen_ competition in **Himachal Pradesh.** Woh Parso hi nikal ho rahe hain Himachal ke liye. We wish the very best to Natasha" The anchor announced and hall was once again echoed with claps and cheers.

* * *

 **CID Bureau**

 **Mumbai**

The cops were doing their file work, after completing a case that day, when Acp came in with a huge grin on his face.

"Suno sablog!" everyone's head shot up and they gathered around Acp "humare liye ek achhi khabar hain"

"Shayad mera firse promotion ka letter aaya hain" **Freddy** whispered to **Pankaj** , who saw an envelope in Acp's hand

"Nahi Sir. Mera promotion letter hain" **Pankaj** whispered back and winked at **Freddy**

"Tum dono ko pichle mahine hi promotion mila tha, ab firse promotion hoga?" **Acp** who heard their whispers, said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone suppressed their laughter. _Yeah! It was true. Nikhil, Pankaj and Freddy have been promoted from sub-inspector to inspector the last month, who very well deserved that._

"Toh Sir kya hain is envelope mein?" **Pankaj** asked innocently.

" **Purvi** aur **Shreya** ki promotion letter"A huge smile spread across **Purvi** and **Shreya** 's face hearing what Acp just said. "aur saath mein ek felicitation program bhi hain. India ka police department ki log honge wahan. Aur yeh program hoga Himachal mein. Toh tum dono parso Himachal ke liye nikal rahe ho. Waise toh mujhe aana tha, lekin aa nahi paunga. Issilye Kavin aur Sachin, tum dono jaoge Shreya aur Purvi ke saath. Okay?" Acp said it in a go.

"Yes sir. **" Sachin** and **Kavin** responded. Everyone congratulated both the girls who were happy and smiling like anything.

* * *

 **1 day later.**

Landing in **Shimla** , where the felicitation program will be taking place, the four cops boarded on a mini bus provided by the hotel where they would be staying for next two days; _**Hotel Raddison**_.

 **Purvi** got a seat near a girl who was in her early 20's, while **Shreya** seated herself on a seat near another girl of nearly same age as the other. **Kavin** and **Sachin** sat together.

"Hey, can you please lend me a pen?" the girl seating near **Purvi** asked her. She had a map in her hand and she was marking places with her pencil when the lead broke.

"yeah sure" **Purvi** replied with a smile and forwarded her a pen that was in her pocket. The girl thanked her and again marked some places.

"aap naye ho yahan?" **Purvi** asked the girl considering her to be a new comer of any college.

"actually haan. I am **Natasha Kulkarni.** Yahan _Hotel Raddison_ pe ek beauty pageant hone wala hain kal aur parso. _All India Beauty Queen_ competition. Aur Main Delhi ko represent kar rahi hu. Nayi jagah ghumna mujhe pasand hain. So map pe mark kar rahi so that kabhi bhatak naa jau" Both **Purvi** and **Natasha** let out a laugh.

"Aur main Purvi Malhotra,yahan ek felicitation program ke liye aayi hu jo Hotel Raddison pe hi hain."

"Really?" **Natasha** asked, with gusto. "I mean this is great. Aap please mere competition mein aana. It will encourage me."

"Sure. Humein jab hi time mile hum aa jaayenge. Mere saath mere colleagues bhi hain."

"This is great."

The bus reached the hotel and all of them got down. The manager came forward and ordered different bell boys to show the guests their rooms.

"humein bohot khushi hain ki iss baar government ne humare yahan aaplogon ki felicitation program rakhne ki socha! Yeh ek bohot hi garv ki baat hain, jo log humein 24 ghante protect karte hain unnlogon ke liye kuch karne ko mile toh." The manager Mr. Kumar said as he took the cops to show their room, personally "waise pehle maine single rooms dene ki socha lekin fir aapke colleague ka call aaya ki aaplog do double rooms lena hi pasand karoge. Issiliye maine do kamre thik karwa di hain. Room no 402 and 403. Aaplogoke program hone wala hall bhi issi floor pe hain. Hall no. 4A. " Manager led them and gave them keys reaching the rooms.

"Waise iss floor mein aur kitne guests hain?" **Kavin** asked.

"aap chaaro ke alawa aur 5 log hain Sir. Do businessmen, ek photographer aur ek couple." Manager replied.

"thank you manager saab.. ab aap jaayiye. Hum bhi thoda fresh ho jaate hain. Kal program hain toh aaj thoda jagah bhi ghum lenge." **Sachin** said.

"good day ma'am,good day sir. enjoy your stay " Manager wished them and left.

"sablog ab fresh ho jao, aadhe ghante baad milte hain. Kuch khaa ke thoda ghumne jaayenge." **Sachin** said, to all of them.

"Haan sir. Case solve karte karte last kab ghumne gaye the main toh bhul hi gayi" **Shreya** replied with a smile.

Four of them retired to their rooms.

"Waise Shreya aaj mujhe ek ladki mili bus pe. Yahan pe ek beauty pageant ke liye aayi hain, kal unka show dekhne jaayenge haan. humare program ke baad." **Purvi** said to **Shreya** bringing out clothes from the bag.

"Purvi tune nayi friend bhi bana li?" **Shreya** asked in amazement.

"Friend nahi. Hum dono ek saath baithe the toh baton baton mein pata chala ki woh Delhi beauty pageant ki winner usne bola agar hum aayenge toh unhe encouragement milega. toh maine bhi han keh diya" **Purvi** replied.

"Achha baba hum jayenge, main fresh hoke aati hu fir tum ho jaana." **Purvi** nodded while **Shreya** went to washroom. And **Purvi** dialled bureau's number to inform everyone that they have reached safely.

Half an hour later four of them met in the lobby, had some light dish and went to explore the beauty of **Shimla**. After visiting different places nearby the hotel they went back, deciding to have their dinner early and have a good sleep. After spending some light moments, they called it a day and retired for their rooms.

All them were sleeping in their rooms,enjoying the warmth of the blanket when a soul shearing scream fell in everyone's ear.

 **Purvi** jerked her eyes open and looked near her and saw **Shreya** sleeping with a frown on her face. At first **Purvi** wasn't able to understand if the scream she heard was real. After straightening her ear for some other sound, she lay stiff on her bed.

"Shayad mere kaan baj rahe the. " **Purvi** thought to herself, not hearing anything for some good minutes. As she was about to close her eyes again she heard a knock on the door and **Kavin** calling them.

"Purvi, Shreya..open the door" **Purvi** looked at the clock which showed 3:20 a.m. She dragged herself out of the cosy bed, wrapped a shawl around her and opened the door. Till then **Shreya** too woke up.

"Sir, sab thik toh haina?" **Purvi** asked as she saw **Kavin** standing at the door, tensed. "aur Sachin sir kaha hain?"

"woh tumne awaaz nahi suna? Sachin wahin dekhne gaya hain. " **Kavin** said.

 **Shreya** too came out by then and they again hearing a scream., started running to find the source.

"Sachin!" **Kavin** called out as they saw **Sachin** coming from other direction "kuch mila?"

"Nahi Kavin,shayad niche ki floor se aa raha ,dekhte hain"

As soon as they reached the third floor, they saw crowd gathered. Rushing onto them they saw a girl, crying and sweat dripping from her face. It was evident that she was scared of something.

"Natasha!" **Purvi** recalled her name, baffled at her condition.

"Tu janti hain isse?" **Shreya** asked when she heard **Purvi** mumbling a name.

 **Purvi** looked at **Shreya** who was looking at her strangely "haan aaj hotel aate waqt bus pe mili thi. Bataya tha naa maine tujhe."

"kya hua hain yahan?" **Sachin** asked no one specific.

"yahan...yahan... pe kuch hain. Mujhe... mujhe maar dalega woh. Please bacha lo mujhe. Please... Please bacha lo" **Natasha** said in a scared tone. **Kavin** and **Sachin** rushed inside her room while **Shreya** brought her a glass of water and handed it over to one of her friends to make her drink.

 **Kavin** and **Sachin** checked every inch of the room but found nothing.

"lekin yahan pe toh kuch bhi nahi hain." **Sachin** said coming out of the room after making sure it was all okay

"nahi kuch hain...woh..aap..apke piche khada hain, pleasemujhe bacha lo" **Natasha** said,shivering out of fear. **Sachin** turned around and found nothing.

"Natasha" her one friend held her hand and said "kuch nahi hain yahan. Chalo tum mere kamre mein mere saath so jao. You need to relax. Kal competition hain naa!" the girl took **Natasha** with her and others too went to their room.

"yeh kya ho gaya tha Natasha ko?" **Purvi** asked in a confused tone.

"Shayad kuch horror movie dekha hoga sone se pehle" **Sachin** replied. Although that answer didn't satisfy **Purvi** , still she shrugged her thoughts off and went to sleep. Rest of the night went peacefully.

* * *

 **Next day:**

It was a great day for both **Purvi** and **Shreya** as they would be awarded bravery awards along with their promotion letters. Both of them chose to wear saree.

Attending the function, receiving the praises from higher authorities, both the girls' heart squealed with joy and the senior officers accompanying them felt proud of them. Infact **Sachin** video recorded the whole program as ordered by **Daya** who was too eager to attend the program but was unable due to workload.

After the spending almost the whole day in program, they were now in the restaurant, sipping their evening tea and coffee and were deciding what to visit, when **Purvi** offered to watch the beauty pageant that was being held in the same hotel.

"Waise **Purvi** tumhe pata kaise chala iss fashion show ke bare mein?" **Sachin** asked as they came out of the restaurant.

"woh sir kal main bus mein jis ladki ke saath baithi thi jisne, raat hungama kiya tha, usne bhi participate kar rahi hain." **Purvi** replied

"chalo aaj fashion show enjoy karte hain" **Kavin** said climbing down the stairs.

They reached the hall, _hall no. 3B,_ went inside and saw a crowd gathered around the stage.

"yeh yahan pe itna bheed kyun hain" **Sachin** asked,jogging towards the crowd, rest three following him.

"hatiye,kya hua hain yahan?" **Kavin** asked, **Purvi** and **Shreya** tried to clear the crowd.

As they climbed up the stage they saw Natasha, lying on a bed, that was used in dance.

"kya hua hain inhe?" **Sachin** asked looking at the crowd.

"Pata nahi Sir." A boy replied "Dance kar raha tha. Woh uthne wali thi bistar se lekin woh utha hi nahi"

 **Purvi** checked the body and looked at trio "she is dead" Purvi declared. As soon as Purvi said that two girls screamed.

"thik se bataye hua kya tha." **Sachin** said.

"Aap kaun?" a middle aged man asked.

" **CID"** Kavin replied showing them the badge.

"woh Sir baat yeh hua ki" ( _imagine the man was telling them this_ )

The **All India Beauty Pageant** was going on. And before the fashion show starts all the participants need to perform a group dance. Two teams have already performed and it was time for Natasha to show her dancing skill.

 _(Those who have watched the video of 'o khuda' from Hero movie, Imagine Natasha was performing the same)_

 _As_ the music started, a masked man came and covered her mouth with a handkerchief that was shown to audience as the masked man has used chloroform. The man took her on his shoulder an took her to some other place and made her lie down on the bed. And according to plan she should get up within some 6 seconds. But she didn't. They stopped the music and started calling her "Natasha..utho Natasha get up"

"aur jab woh uthi nahi Stage ke paas bheed jama ho gaye aur tab hi aaplog aa gaye" The man ended.

"aur aap kaun?" **Shreya** asked the man.

"Madam main ek judge hu iss show ka. Humne Ambulance ko phone kar diya hain Sir aate hi honge."

"Purvi" Kavin called out "kuch mila?"

"no sir, body pe koyi bhi ghav ke nisaan nahi hain."

"aur yeh ladka kaun tha Natasha ke saath jo dance kar raha tha?" Sachin asked. A boy came forward. "kyu bhai tumne zeher de diya?" Sachin asked in an angry tone going near the boy.

"nahi sir. Main toh khud hairan hu ki yeh kya ho gaya. Sir bottle mein toh zeher chodo kuch bhi nahi tha. Yeh toh sirf dikhane ke liye tha sir." The boy forwarded a bottle and kerchief to Sachin. Sachin took both the things on a handkerchief and gave it to Shreya.

"Tum ho kaun? I mean naam kya hain tumhara?" Kavin asked the boy.

" **Siddarth** , **Siddarth Pandey** sir."

"Shreya, yahan ke CID ko call karo aur ek forensics expert bhejne ko kaho. " **Shreya** nodded getting Sachin's order and went aside to call.

"aur yeh show organizer kaun hain? Bulayiye zara unhe" Kavin looked at the crowd "aur iss hall se koyi bahar nahi jayega jab tak hum permission naa de."

"Sir, forensics expert 20 minute mein aa rahe hain." **Sachin** nodded as Shreya said that.

"Aap show ke manager hain aur aapko yeh nahi pata yahan ke participant ka kaise khoon ho jaata hain?" **Kavin** barked at a man who was standing with his head down "mujhe iss show ka CCTV footage dekhna hain. abhi!"

"ji sir aayiye.. control room uss taraf hain" The man showed with his hand to the left side. Kavin followed the man.

"Sir, body pe aisa kuch bhi nisaan nahi hain. Pata nahi chal raha, khoon hua toh hua kaise." Purvi, who checked the body keenly approached Sachin, unable to find any marks.

"Dekhte hain forensic expert aake kya bolta hain. Tum dono stage ke aas paas dekho kuch milta hain kya." **Sachin** ordered them and both went off to search near the stage.

"excuse me please" everyone heard a voice asking the crowd to made way for her.

"hello I am Dr..."

" **Dr. Nyla Rajyadhakshya** " Sachin completed her sentence.

"Sachin! aaplog yahan? Oh toh aaplogone call kiya tha! Body kaha hain?" **Nyla** asked wearing gloves and forwarding the three cops a pair each.

"yahan. Maine body ko achhi tarahse check kiya, lekin aisa kuch mila hi nahi." **Purvi** led her to the body. Nyla forwarded Shreya the roll of yellow tapes to seal the crime spot.

"Maut zeher ki wajahse hua hain" **Dr. Nyla** announced after checking the body so very keenly, for 30 minutes.

"What?! Zeher.." these were the words that came from the cops and the crowd too.

"Are you sure Dr.?" **Kavin** asked who has just entered the scene. "I mean zeher dene se toh nakhhon, hoth neele pad jaate hain. Iss case mein nothing that sort of happened."

"Mr. Kavin, right?" **Nyla** asked. Kavin nodded his head in agreement. "zaroori nahi har case mein aisa ho. Kuch zeher aise hote hain jo piche koyi sabot nahi chodte aur kuch aise hote hain jo thodi der baad hi apna saboot dikhate hain ." **Nyla** went on in an experienced tone.

"to kaunsi zeher hain yeh?" Shreya asked.

"not sure. Lekin body ko lab leke jaati hu. Tab pata chalega. And aaplogon ko yahan dekhke achha laga. Kuch clue milte hi main aaplogo ko call karti hu." Nyla, saying this went away, instructing her assistant to send the body to the lab.

"Kavin tumhe kuch mil cctv footage se?" **Sachin** asked

"Nahi Sachin, main yeh footage ki tape leke aaya hu. Room mein chalke dekhte hain. Tab tak ke liye inn logon ko apne room mein bhej dete hain." Sachin nodded at Kavin asked everyone to go to their rooms and asked them not to leave the hotel.

Everyone went to their room and the cops went to the boys' room. **Kavin** opened his laptop and everyone started watching the CCTV footage.

"sabse pehle Acp sir ko phone karke bolo hum yahaa do din aur rukenge. Aur Dcp Sir ko phone karke bolna hoga, ki yeh case humein handle karne de." Sachin said. Shreya instantly dialled Acp's number saying "Dcp ko main phone nahi karne wali"

 **Sachin** and **Purvi** looked at **Kavin** with mischievous grin.

"Kya? Main? Main Dcp ko phone karu?" **Kavin** asked as if someone has asked to give his life.

"HAAAN" Purvi and Sachin nodded their head.

"Yeh galat baat hain haan Sachin, Purvi. Iska badla Zaroor lunga main." **Kavin** said rolling his eyes, faking anger,but **Sachin** thrust a mobile in Kavin's hand. Unable to deny, Kavin dialled Dcp's number.

"Sir, kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Kam light ki wajahse" **Shreya** said who has already talked with Acp and now was watching the CCTV footage.

"haan Sir. Ab kya kare?" **Purvi** asked in a tensed tone "Sir kyu naa hum show ki video recording dekhe?" Purvi asked in hopeful tone "agar All India basis ka competition hain toh zaahir si baat hain video recording toh kiya hi hoga."

"Haan Purvi. Tum dono jao aur event manager se pucho kisne video kiya tha. aur woh recording bhi leke aao. Tab tak main firse iss footage ko ek baar dekh leta hu."

The girls nodded and sprang onto their feet.

After 15 minutes they came with a person, and some memory cards.

"Sir. Isne shuru se har program ki recording ki hain. Yeh memory cards." **Shreya** forwarded **Kavin** the memory and asked the person to show them the video.

Watching the video keenly for five times, **Sachin** spotted something.

"pause karo. " the man followed the order. "rewind karo aur firse play karo slow motion pe." The man did that instantly.

"Dekho. Woh jab stage pe aayi hain tabse thoda disbalance lag rahi hain." **Sachin** pointed.

"haan Sachin aisa lag raha hain jaise she is not in her self." **Kavin** agreed with Sachin.

"aur Sir yeh dekhiye. Natasha ki aankhein. Aisa lag raha hain jaise she is trying hard not to close her eyes." **Shreya** added.

"aur to aur sir, Choreography ki hisab se jab woh ladka unhe behosh karega tab Natasha unke taraf jaayega. Lekin video dekh ke aisa lag raha hain jaise Natasha pehle behosh ho gayi aur woh ladka, Siddarth dance ko kharab hone se bachane ke liye unko behosh karne ka act kiya."

"Haan Purvi thik keh rahe ho" **Kavin** replied "Iss Siddharth se milna hoga. Unko kuch toh malum hain. Shreya tum siddarth ko bulake lao. Aur Purvi yeh Natasha ke saath Delhi se aur koyi aaya tha?"

"Haan Sir, aur 6 log aaye the. Total 7 logo ke group the.

 **Mr. Ranjit Rastogi** , Natasha ke Fashion school ka guide. Sab log use Master Rastogi ke naamse bulate hain.

 **Nidhi Kapoor** , Delhi competition ka first runner's up aur dance choreographer bhi

 **Sneha Chauhan** , background dancer

 **Rajendra Tripathi** , photographer.

 **Siddarth** **Pandey** , lead Dancer

Aur **Suraj Bohra** , waise Suraj team member nahi hain. Woh sirf Natasha ka boyfriend tha."

"tumne yeh sab information collect kab ki?" Asked an amazed **Sachin**.

"woh sir jab aapne video lane bheja tha, tab hi collect kar lit hi reception se." **Purvi** smiled sheepishly.

"good job" **Kavin** praised her intelligence to which she smiled, nodding her head.

Just then **Shreya** entered with **Siddarth.**

"Siddarth, baitho" **Sachin** said showing **Siddarth** a couch. He sat the uneasily. "bolo Siddarth kya hua tha."

"Sir humlog Dance kar rahe the. Mujhe Natasha ki tabiyat thik nahi lag raha. Aisa lag raha tha jaise woh apne hosh mein nahi hain. Fir woh almost girne wali thi, tab maine do dance step skip karke woh choloroform wala step kar liya. Fir maine 5 second baad unko uss bistar pe lita diya. Fir kuch 3-4 seconds baad woh nahi uthi. Maine usko jagane ki koshish ki fir bhi she didn't budge. Tab almost humare group ke sabko pata chal hi gaya tha ki kuch gadbad hain. Issiliye humare Master ne dim lights off karwa ke main lights on karwa di. Stage ke paas bheed bhi jama ho gaya aur isse pehle kuch hota aaplog pohuch gaye." **Siddarth** said.

"okay!" **Kavin** said "dance shuru hone se pehle tum Natasha se mili thi?"

"Nahi Sir. woh apne green room mein thi aur main apne. "

"tumhe kisipe shaq?" **Sachin** asked

"aisa toh koyi bhi nahi hain hain Sir. Humare team mein job hi sab trustable hain" **Siddarth** said.

"Lekin khoon toh tumhare team ke kisine ne hi kiya hain naa." **Shreya** said in a stern tone.

"Ma'am mujhe pata hain khoon hua hain,lekin mujhe jo sahi lag raha hain main wahin bol raha hu. Meri nazar mein aisa toh koyi nahi hain humare team mein jo Natasha ka khoon kar sake. Kisipe galat ilzaam toh nahi laga sakte naa." **Siddarth** retorted.

"thik hain tum jaa sakte ho." **Sachin** ordered him. He nodded and went when **Kavin** again called him "Siddarth aur ek sawal." **Siddarth** spun around on his heels "Delhi se Natasha ke saath dancer sirf tum aur Sneha aaye the, yahan pe dancing show pet oh aur 6 log the,kahase aaya?"

"Har participant ko organisers 6 background dancers de rahe the Sir." **Siddarth** replied.

"Thik hain. Tum jao." **Kavin** said.

"Sir main aur thoda informations collect karke aati hu. Dinner time tak pohuch jaungi." **Purvi** said grabbing her jacket and wearing it.

"Akele Purvi?" **Shreya** asked, clearly hesitated.

"Hotel ke bahar nahi jaungi Shreya, don't worry."

* * *

 **2 hours later:**

The four cops were having dinner in the girls' room.

"Kuch pata chala tumhe Purvi?" **Kavin** asked, serving himself some daal.

"Bohot kuch Sir. Agar humein yeh pata chal jaata ki poison kaunsa hain ab tak Shayad case bhi solve ho jaata. Mujhe Doctor Nyla ka call aaya tha. initial testing se zeher ka pata toh laga liya, lekin woh aur kuch further testing karna chahte hain to confirm it. Ab kal autopsy results aane ke baad hi pata chalega Sir." **Purvi** replied.

"Kaunsa zeher?" **Shreya** asked.

"Naam nahi bataya. Kal batayenge. Ab jaldi dinner khatam karo. Mujhe bohot kuch interesting information mili hain." **Purvi** said and placed a spoon full of rice and palak panner in her mouth, savoring the delicious dish.

Done with the dinner, all of them sat around the table on the couches. **Purvi** brought out three photos and placed it on the table.

"Sir yeh hain **Nidhi Kapoor** " **Purvi** showed them a girl's picture. "she is not only the choreographer but Delhi Beauty Pageant ke 1st runners up bhi hain. Matlab agar Natasha kisi bhi tarah se yeh competition join nahi kar paaye ultimately usse chance milega Delhi ko represent karne ka. She tried very hard to win the Delhi show. Nidhi ke paas strong motive hain Natasha ka khoon karne ka."

 **Purvi** then placed a boy's photo near Nidhi's. "Yeh hain **Rajendra Tripathi.** Photographer hain aur ek number ka flirt. Delhi waali show usne Natasha ke saath flirt karne ki try kiya tha. Natasha ne sabke saamne use gaali di. Kuch slangs bhi use kiya. Aur Rajendra ki ego hurt ho gaya. Aur usne Natasha ko yeh bhi kaha tha ki woh uss insult ka badla zaroor lega."

She placed another photo on the table " **Mr. Suraj Bohra**. Natasha ki over possessive boyfriend. Kal shaam dono ke beech bohot bada jhagda hua tha. Suraj ke paas bhi motive hain."

 **Purvi ended**.. Kavin and Sachin looked at the photos keenly and started recalling the whole thing and tried connecting the dots.

* * *

 **A/n: Pheww! Done with the first part. 4k+ words, oh em gee :p**

So any guesses who is the murderer? Tell me in reviews about your guesses. I will be waiting.

Will be back with the next part soon.. **Kamal di**. Happy birthday once again.. May shine brighter than a shooting star.. _**chhotu loves you badi behen**_.. mmuaah.


	2. Investigation on roll!

**A/n** : Hello peeps! I am back with the second part of the story. But first let me thank all the 24 beautiful souls who took out little time not only to read but also to review in my hard work:

 **Nia757, mithi, Purvi's Niharika, Anushka Diya** , Jia, Piya, Shweta04, Mandy, **Waterflow Misty** , Pihu, Shilpa, **PurpleAngel1** , Payal, Kia, Purva, Aparna, Riya, Sonam, Disani, **Sarru, KriyaKuVinCID** , guests

I hope, you will enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Informations used here regarding the poison is written by the help of Google. I own none of them, including the lead characters.

* * *

 **Murder Delivered!**

 **An Investigative three-shot**

* * *

As four of them were trying to find the one who murdered Natasha, **Purvi** 's cell rang, notifying her of an incoming call.

"Hello" **Purvi** answered the call.

...

"Ji Dr. Nyla boliye" others looked at her hoping **Nyla** called up to give them some good news.

...

"Thik hain main abhi check karta hu. Thank you!" **Purvi** ended the call and asked **Kavin** to open his mail id, as **Nyla** send them some photos.

"Natasha ki body pe itni saari rashes? Lagta usse kisi cheez se allergy thi. Humein kal pata karna hoga usne dance se pehle kuch khaya tha kya" **Sachin** said, as they observed the photo clearly.

They checked the photos once more.

"Sachin, yeh photos dekho" **Kavin** opened some photos of the victim's dead body. "iski aankhein dekho." And zoomed in her eyes.

"Sir, Natasha ki aankhein dekh ke lag raha hain, usne kuch dekh liya tha. aur darr ki wajahse unki aankhein itna dilate ho gaya hain. Lekin aisa kya dekh liya tha usne." **Shreya** said as everyone concentrated on the zoomed photos.

"Zara uss dance ke dauran jo video kiya gaya tha CCTV ka woh footage dena" **Sachin** said and **Purvi** handed him a CD. **Shreya** played the CD on her laptop.

"Ismein toh aisa kuch bhi nahi hain jisse dekhke Natasha darr jaaye" said **Purvi.**

"Jo bhi ho. Kal subah dekhte hain. Ab bohot der ho gayi hain chalo sab so jaao." **Sachin** said and everyone agreed with the decision.

* * *

"Hello Doc, good morning" **Kavin** wished in behalf of everyone as they entered the _Forensics of Shimla CID_. **Dr. Nyla** welcomed them with a warm smile and ushered them to the victim's body.

 **Dr. Nyla** removed the cloth covering the body's face and showed them "Yeh dekhiye inki face pe rashes. Khooni ne bohot salaki se inhe maara hain. Infact jo poison use kiya hain, khooni ko bohot achhi tarahse pata hain kaise use karna hota hain"

"Kaunsi poison Dr.?" Aksed **Purvi**

" **Atropa Belladonna!** " announced **Nyla**.

"Kya?!" the four cops were left petrified hearing the poison name.

"Haan. Issilye maine initial testing ke baad hi aaplogonko kuch nahi bataya, kyunki mujhe bhi bishwas nahi ho raha tha. " **Nyla** replied.

"Lekin kaise? I mean, itni khatarnak zeher khooni ke paas kahase aaya hoga?" **Shreya** asked.

"Shreya, yeh Shimla hain. Yahan pahari ilaakon mein Belladonna common hain. Halaki India mein bohot kam paaya jaata hain, lekin unfortunately or fortunately, Shimla bhi ek jagah hain jahan Belladonna paaya jaata hain. "

"Aur Natasha ki body pe zeher gayi kaise?" Asked **Sachin.**

"Make-up se" **Purvi** replied instead. "Maine padhi thi sir, belladonna make up mein use kiya jaata hain. Specially yeh ek eye drop mein hota hain jo dancers, models log use karte hain. To dilate their pupils a little. Ab mujhe samajh aaya sir dance ke waqt Natasha ki aankhein kyun badi ho gayi thi. Usne kisiko dekha nahi tha sir. Poison ki wajahse she was behaving weird."

"Exactly. Aur kal mujhe Purvi ne bataya tha ki stage pe aate waqt Natasha disbalanced lag rahi thi. Woh bhi poison ki wajahse. Belladonna mein alkaloid hota hain. Jo bohot hi khatarnak hain. Aaplog Victim ki make up ki saari chhezein testing ke liye bhejo mujhe pata hain zeher eyedrop mein hi hoga."

"thik hain Dr. Aur kuch mile toh bata dijiyega. Hum make up ki saaman testing ke liye bhej denge." Four of them left for the hotel to continue their investigation.

"Purvi pehle yeh pata lagao Shimla mein yeh belladonna kaha kaha milta hain. Shreya tum jaake humare suspects ko bulake lao, Kavin autopsy ki file ek baar firse study kar lo ho sakta hain kuch mil jaaye. Main Acp sir ko phone kar leta hu aur victim ki make up kit forensics bhijwata hu." Everyone agreed to **Sachin** and instantly followed his order.

* * *

"Sir!" **Purvi** entered the boys' room after some 15 minutes, collecting all the information about the _**Deadly Nightshade**_ _(Belladonna)._

"Haan Purvi, aao. kuch mila?" **Kavin** called her in.

"Nahi Sir, kaam ki cheez kuch nahi mila. Maine pata lagaya sir Shimla mein almost sabhi jagah yeh Belladonna ki plant milta hain. Mere informer ke mutabik yahan pahari ilakon mein yeh shady places mein, hills, limestones, chalks kahi bhi mil sakta hain sir. Ab humein kaise pata chalega ki khoon ksine kiya? " before anyone could answer **Purvi** , **Shreya** entered the room with Suraj.

"Baitho wahan" **Shreya** pointed towards a couch to **Suraj**. Others looked at her and at Suraj while he sat there uncomfortably.

"Sir, yeh Suraj hain. Natasha ka boyfriend." Now everyone shifted themselves near him.

"Haan batao Suraj, kyun maara Natasha ko." **Kavin** started the interrogation.

"Sir. Main kyun maarunga apni girlfriend ko?" **Suraj** made a crying face.

"kyunki parso sham tumdono ke beech bohot bada jhagda hua tha hotel ki pub mein. Ab zahir si baat hain tumhara ego hurt hua aur tumne usse maar daala." **Sachin** said.

 **Suraj** looked at him and then at **Kavin** and said "Sir, humara jhagda hua tha. yeh sach hain. Lekin itna bada jhagda bhi nahi ki main usko maar dalunga. Humare beech pehle bhi isse bada jhagda hua hain aur parso ka jhagda toh meri galti ki wajahse hua tha aur mujhe woh baat realise bhi ho gaya tha aur maine Natasha se maafi bhi maang li thi uske room mein jaake."

"Kitne baje gaye the tum?" **Shreya** asked.

"Yahin kuch 10:45 ke aas paas" **Suraj** replied looking at **Shreya**. **Purvi** instantly played the CCTV footage and signalled others that he was saying the truth.

"Ab tum jaa sakte ho lekin yaad rakhna agar humein yeh proof mil jaayein ki tumne yeh kaatl kya hain toh tumhe humse koyi nahi bacha sakta. Yaad rakhna" **Sachin** said to **Suraj** , seeing no point to interrogate him anymore for the time being.

 **Shreya** too went out to bring **Rajendra** in.

"Rajendra Tripathi right?" **Kavin** asked as he took the seat. He nodded

"So, tumhara jhagda hua tha Natasha ke saath Delhi wali show mein, tumne usse dhmaki di thi ki us baat ka badla zaroor loge. Aur yahan aake apna badla pura kar hi liya.? hanh?" **Kavin** asked only to take **Rajendra** aback by his question.

"Nahii Sir. Maine nahi maara Natasha ko, infact main toh unse mila hi nahi yaha aane ke baad. Aaplog mujhpe jhootha ilzaam laga rahe hain."

"Dhmaki toh tumne di thi naa" **Shreya** asked.

"Haan diya tha dhamki maine, iska matlab yeh nahi ki main usse maar dalunga. Main manta hu main thoda short tempered hu, bohot logonke saath jhagda bhi kiya hain lekin, murdering someone is not in my capability."

"Kal dance shuru hone se pehle tum kaha the?" **Purvi** asked him.

"Kal... show shuru hone se pehle main baki sab photographers ke saath hall mein hi tha. humlog apna camera set kar rahe the. Aap chahe toh puch sakte hain kisise bhi"

"Woh toh puch hi lenge hum." **Sachin** replied. "Tumhe kisipe shaq hain?"

"Pata nahi kitna sahi aur kitna galat hu lekin haan, Siddarth aur Nidhi pe hi shaq hain mujhe."

"Kyun?" instantly, the question came from **Shreya**

"Nidhi toh Delhi ki show ki 1st runners up reh chukki hain. Agar Natasha ko kuch ho jaaye toh ultimately woh Delhi represent karega. And Siddarth, woh Suraj ka best friend tha."

"Tha?" **Sachin** cut him in mid.

 **Rajendra** looked at him and continued "Haan sir, aaj se 5 saal pehle tak. Ab nahi hain. 5saal pehle jab Suraj aur Natasha relationship mein aaya tab kuch choti baat ko leke unn dono ke beech jhagda huya. Sid ko lagta hain unn dono ke dosti tootne ki karan Natasha hi hain. Aur tabse Natasha Sid ko jyada pasand nahi hain. Infact usne humare saamne iss baat ka jikar bhi kiya hain ki agar Sid ko chance mile toh Natasha ko chodega nahi. Bas mujhe toh inn dono pe hi shak hain"

"Aur Sneha?" out of the blue, **Purvi** enquired, startling all of them with the sudden question. Team members looked at her with questioning gaze, while **Purvi** just observed Rajendra's face and body language keenly.

"Sneha? Ma'am Sneha... woh toh sirf ek background dancer hain ma'am. Unko kissi ke saath jyada baat karte huye maine dekha nahi aajtak. Humesha time pe aati hain, dance practice karti hain aur chali jaati hain. Usse toh aaplog suspect list se dur hi rakho ma'am"

"Humara kaam hum kar lenge." **Purvi** sternly replied. "Tum jaa sakte ho ab" She looked at others and they nodded in yes.

No sooner did **Rajendra** went out of the room, the team members looked at her in surprise

"Kya tha woh? " **Shreya** grabbed the opportunity to ask her first. **Purvi** smiled and turned the laptop around to show them the footage she was watching.

"Sneha. Jisdin hum hotel pohuche uss din sham 3 baje woh hotel se bahar gayi thi. Interesting baat yeh hain, ussi raat Natasha ko hallucination hua tha."

"Ismein interesting kya hain?" **Sachin** cut her in mid.

" _Atropa Belladonna._ Ek aisi cheez hain jiski fruit bohot hi tasty hota hain. Agar Belladonna ki ek yaa do fruit khaya jaaye toh koyi effect nahi hota lekin agar teen yaa chaar fruit khaaya jaaye toh hallucinations hota hain. Aur agar 5 khaaya jaaye toh khaanewala aur kuch khaane ke liye zinda nahi rahega sir." **Purvi** looked at her team members, who was all ears to hear about her newly found theory. "Aur Sneha ussidin hotel se bahar gayi be woh Belladonna ki fruit laane gayi thi."

"Lekin kahase?" came the question from **Sachin** "I am sure agar yeh itni khatarnak cheez koyi isse legally toh bechte nahi honge."

"Sneha ki background ke bare mein hume kya pata hain?" asked **Kavin**.

"she was born and brought up in Delhi. Studies mein bhi kafi achhe hain. Yeh kya hain..." **Purvi** who was briefing, trailed off as her eyes caught something.

"Kya hua Purvi" **Sachin** asked.

"Interesting thing Sir! Yeh Sneha toh Suraj ki neighbour hain Sir. "

"Interseting" said **Kavin** in his signature style.

"Ek kaam karo" **Sachin** replied "Tum dono iss Sneha se milo. Kavin aur main Natasha ki green room firse dekhte hain aur saath mein dining hall bhi" Trio acquiesced to **Sachin** 's proposal and left for further investigation.

* * *

 **Purvi** and **Shreya** entered the room allotted for **Sneha**.

"Sneha" **Shreya** called her. She looked up from something she was drawing in a piece of paper. "Humein tumse baat karni hain"

Sneha nodded in agreement. **Purvi** glanced at the design Sneha was making.

"Kya tum Natasha se dance se pehle mili thi?" asked **Shreya**

"Nahi ma'am. Main nahi mili thi unse." Gazing down, she replied.

"Tumne kyun maara usse?"

"Maine?" **Sneha** looked at **Shreya** bewildered. "Main kyun maarungi usse? Main toh usse thik tarah se jaanti bhi nahi. Master Rastogi ki kehne pe main unki group mein dance kar rahi thi. Mujhe Natasha se koyi lena dena nahi hain."

"Lena dena hain yaa nahi woh hum pata laga lenge. Tum yeh batao, jisdin tumlog ne hotel pe check in kiya ussdin tum sham 3 baje bahar kyun gayi thi? Woh bhi akele?" **Purvi** sternly questioned.

"Main apni dost se milne gayi thi. Ab dost se milna gunah toh nahi haina! Yahan 15 minute ki duri par meri friend rehti hain. Meri childhood friend, Tina. Ussise milne gayi thi." **Sneha** replied.

"Aur dance show ke din bhi gayi thi?" **Purvi** asked

"Haan gayi thi. Kyunki next day hum nikalne wale the wapis Delhi. Mujhe firse Tina ko milne ka time nahi milta. Issliye gayi thi."

"Kitni der ruki thi tum wahan?"

"Yaad nahi.. I mean baat karte karte kitna time hua maine dhyaan nahi diya." She shifted on her seat uneasily which didn't go unnoticed by both the cops.

"Thik hain Sneha. Thank you!" Both of them got up on their feet as **Shreya** said that while **Sneha** nodded.

"Mujhe iss Sneha pe shaq hain." **Purvi** announced as soon as they got out of her room. **Shreya** too agreed with her.

"Purvi mujhe lagta hain humein Tina se milna chahiye. Shayad kuch pata chale." **Shreya** said and **Purvi** nodded. Shreya asked Purvi to call Kavin and inform them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in dining hall_

 **Kavin** and **Sachin** have already searched the green room and found nothing interesting. So they decided to move to the dining area. Searching the whole area keenly **Kavin** found something stuck to a foot of a chair. A partially dried calyx of some fruit. **Sachin** called the manager in.

"Kya hain yeh manager sahab?" **Kavin** asked showing him the calyx. Manager looked at both of them, utterly confused.

"Yeh aapko kahase mila Sir?" he asked looking at the calyx.

"yahan. Chair ke niche se.. ab aap batayenge yeh yahan kaise aaya?" **Kavin** glared at him

"Mujhe nahi pata sir. aur kis cheez ki calyx hain yeh?"

"yeh nahi pata, woh nahi pata.. kya pata hain aapko manager sahab? Delhi ki team ko khana kisne serve kiya tha? bulaye usse." **Sachin** barked at the manager, who instantly called the waiters who served the team.

"Sir yeh dono Manju aur Rahim. Inn dono ne hi khana serve kiya tha."

Both the waiters were standing, looking down at the floor.

"Yeh kya hain?" **Kavin** showed them the calyx. "yahan kahase aaya?"

"Humein nahi pata sir ji" replied **Manju** with a trembling voice, clearly scared.

"Yeh batao tumne kisiko yeh nikaalte hue dekha tha? yahape shayad kuch fruit hoga." Sachin asked calmly. Both of the replied in negative.

Before the cops could say anything **Kavin** 's phone rang with an incoming call.

He looked at the caller's identity and received the call from **Purvi.**

"Sir humein ek lead mili hain. We are following that. " **Purvi** said from the other side as he replied the call.

"That's good. Tumlog woh follow karo. Humein bhi yahan ek calyx mila hain. Hum forensics jaayenge, Dr. Nyla batayegi kis cheez ki hain." replied **Kavin.**

"Thik hain sir. hum 2 ghante baad milte hain." **Purvi** said before disconnecting the call. Getting the permission from Kavin both the ladies set off for Tina's house as **Shreya** has already gathered the address from Sneha.

* * *

"Hello, yeh Tina Mehta ka ghar hain?" **Shreya** asked a man in late 50's standing there on the door of the house, who came up to open it after ringing the bell for 3rd time.

"Jee haan. Aaplog?" the man asked, fixing the reading glass, pushing it up.

"Actually hum CID se hain. Ek case ki silsile mein hum Tina se milna chahte hain" **Shreya** continued. The man ushered them in and asked them to sit while he called **Tina** , through the intercom.

"Aap kaun?" **Shreya** asked the man while Purvi took a quick look over the living room.

"Main Sharad Mehta. Tina ki pitaji. " just then **Tina** entered, drying her hands with a towel. "Yeh meri beti Tina hain"

"Sorry humare wajahse aap logo ko disturb huya. Lekin yeh humara duty hain" **Purvi** politely apologised.

"Its okay. We understand. Batayiye hum kaise madad kar sakte hain." **Sharad** asked.

"Aaplog Sneha Chauhan ko jaante hain? Delhi se hain woh."

"Jee haan." **Tina** replied to **Purvi** 's question "Woh meri childhood friend hain. Infact we are family friends. Humlog pehle Delhi mein rehte the. Hum neighbors hua karte the tab. fir Papa ko kaam ki wajahse yahan shift hona pada. Lekin, we still are good friends."

"Kya woh kal aur parso yahan aayi thi? " asked **Shreya.**

"Haan aayi thi. Sneha bol rahi thi yahan pe hotel Raddison pe ek beauty peagent hain. Aur woh ek background dancer hain Delhi team ki." **Sharad Mehta** replied.

"Kitni der ruki thi woh?"

"Parso toh bohot der tak ruki thi. Kuch 3:20 ko woh yahan pohuchi thi aur kuch 6-6:30 nikli thi. Aur kal jyada der tak nahi ruki. Tina ghar pe nahi thi aur main bhi busy tha. Meri wife ek school teacher hain. Woh toh humesha subah 7 baje school ke liye nikal jaati hain. Issiliye usne humari green house mein ek chakkar lagaya aur chali gayi."

"Green house?" **Purvi** and **Shreya** asked in unison.

"Actually main ek botanist aur cultivator hu. Hum log Atropa Belladonna ki kheti karte hain. Yeh ek bohot hi special kism ki paudha hain. Iska roots and leaves se ek tarah ki juice nikalte hain, jo eyedrops mein use kiya jaata hain. Dancers, actors log isse use karte hain. Lekin yeh bohot khatarnak hote hain. Iss ilake mein yeh bhaari matra mein milta hain. Bohot logo ki livelihood bhi Belladonna ki kheti hain." **Mr. Mehta** explained to them

"Kya Belladonna ki cultivation illegal nahi hain?" **Purvi** asked.

"Illegal hain, agar aapke paas license naa ho toh. Lekin government ne bohot hi kam logo ko yeh license diya hain. Aur woh bhi yearly 100 paudhe se jyada nahi. Har mahine ek team aata hain, aur dekhte hain koyi rule toh nahi tod raha hain."

"Aapke saath aur kitne log kaam karte hain?"

"4 ladke hain" **Tina** replied to **Shreya**.

"Kya hum aapka green house dekh sakte hain?" **Purvi** asked and **Mr. Mehta** took both of them to backyard of his house. They saw a big area secured with high fences. The green house was secured with tight security.

"Belldonna bohot hi khatarnak hote hain agar aapke haath mein cuts and bruises hain aur aap khaali haath isse chuyenge toh aapki jaan jaa sakti hain. Iss area ke andar aana itna aachan nahi hain. humne double security ki intezaam kiya hain." **Purvi** and **Shreya** observed the area keenly to find anything that could give another lead to the case. But _Alas! They found nothing._

"Yeh area aapki hain?" **Shreya** pointed towards a forest like area that was starting from the boundary wall of **Mehta**.

"Nahi. Yeh Forest department ki hain." **Tina** replied instead.

"Aur woh building kya hain?" **Shreya** again asked pointing to the building that was visible from the backyard.

"Yeh hotel Raddison ki backyard hain ma'am" Again the reply came from **Tina.**

"What!" Baffled, both the cops almost shouted in unison. **Tina** was taken aback hearing them so surprised.

"Haan ma'am!" she replied slowly.

"Kya forest ki tarafse hotel tak pohunch ne ka rasta hain?" **Shreya** looked at **Tina** and **Mehta** alternatively.

"Kya aaplog Sneha pe shaq kar rahe ho?" **Tina** counter-questioned

"Situation aisa hain" replied **Purvi**.

"Aaplog Cops ho issiliye main kuch nahi bol rahi. Lekin aaplog Sneha ke bare mein kuch bhi bologe yeh main tolerate nahi karungi. Lekin fir bhi aaplogoki information ke liye bata doon, forest se hotel pohunchne ka koyi raasta nahi hain." **Tina** said in anger, hinting them she or her father was not going to help them in anyways. **Shreya** and **Purvi** found that it would be good to take the leave for time being.

"Well, thank you for the information. Aur humlog aapko hurt karna nahi chahte the. Hum sirf apna duty kar rahe hain." **Purvi** apologised and both of them went out of the house.

* * *

"Damn It!" **Shreya** cursed, as both of them sat in the car they rented, hitting the steering.

"We are back to square one" **Purvi** sighed, leaning onto the backrest.

* * *

 **Kavin** and **Sachin** entered the _Forensics of Shimla CID_ and saw **Nyla** testing something.

"Hello Dr." **Sachin** greeted her entering the lab. **Nyla** let out a heart warming smile in return.

"Sahi waqt pe aaye ho aaplog." She said, writing down something on the writing pad.

"Aapki baton se lagta hain, humara hi wait ho raha tha."

"Jee haan officer. Pehle aap batayiye kaise aana hua?"

"Humko yeh mila dining area se" **Kavin** brought out the evidence bag that had the calyx. **Nyla** took it and asked Visakha, her assistant to test it. After some intial testing Visakha confirmed that to be a calyx of some belladonna fruit.

"Ab aap batyiye aapko kya mila." **Sachin** turned to **Nyla** after the confirmation.

"Yeh Natasha ko bohut buri tarahse maara gaya hain. Bohot nafrat karte the murderer isse. Kissi bhi haal mein the murderer wanted her to be dead. Ek toh eye drop mein zeher mila diya, uparse bechari ke khaane ke saath khila bhi diya. Natasha suffered from urinary retention due to the poison. Autopsy ke baad humein yeh mila." **Nyla** showed them some x-rays reports.

"Her bladder was full. She strained,issilye unki bladder par jyada pressure pada. Fir yeh rashes." **Nyla** ended. Both **Kavin** and **Sachin** looked at her, quite surprised.

"Pata nahi kya kya tarike istemaal karte hain aaj kal ke khooni." Exclaimed **Sachin**. They decided to go and discuss this with the girls and find out if they found anything.

* * *

As they entered the hotel they saw **Purvi** talking with **Ranjit Rastogi**. Seeing them, **Purvi** ended her inquiry and went inside the room with them, asking Rastogi to meet her later.

"Sir kuch mila?" **Shreya** who was studying some file asked, saw them entering followed by **Purvi**.

"Humein ek clayx mila tha. woh test karwaya toh pata chala woh Belladonna fruit ki hain. Matlab parso dinner mein kisine toh Belladona khaya tha yaa fir khilaya tha. lekin kisne?" **Kavin** asked the question to himself.

"We too are back to square one" **Purvi** replied sadly and told them about the incident in Mehta's.

"Tum Rastogi se kya baat kar rahi thi?" **Sachin** asked gulping down some water, leaning on the sofa.

"ajeeb si baat pata cahli sir." now all the three heads turned towards her. "Main lobby ki CCTV footage dekh rahi thi. Wahan pe Sneha bahar jaate huye dikhayi toh de rahi hain lekin wapis andar aate huye nahi. Tina Mehta, jo Sneha ki friend hain usne bataya Sneha waha se kuch 6-6:30 ke aas paas nikli thi. Maine 5:30 se 7:30 tak kaa footage dekha lekin Sneha kahi bhi nahi hain. Ajeeb baat hain sir" **Purvi** ended, tension lines appearing on her forehead.

"Shayad uske baad aayi ho andar" **Shreya** replied.

"Wahin jaanne ke liye Rastogi se baat ki maine. Rastogi ne bataya 7:30 ko unnlogone saath mein dinner kiya tha. aur team ke sab members waha pe tha. Maine baar baar pucha lekin he was sure Sneha wahan pe thi Dinner mein Sir."

"Yeh toh sachmein..." **Kavin** voiced trailed off seeing **Sachin** getting on his feet and grabbing his jacket.

"Kya hua Sachin?" **Kavin** asked.

"Main thodi der mein aata hu. Tumlog continue karo." And he went out of the room.

They were going through different details, when they heard a knock on the door. **Kavin** opened the door and found **Suraj** standing there with a sad face.

"Suraj! Tum yahan? Aao andar aao." **Kavin** ushered him in. **Purvi** and **Shreya** looked up from their files. **Kavin** asked him to take a seat. They put the file away and looked at **Suraj**.

"Bolo Suraj. Kya hua." **Shreya** asked him.

"Ma'am yeh Natasha ki diary" and he forwarded a diary "Shayad yahanse aaplogoko kuch madad mil jaaye. woh apni har baat diary pe likh ke rakhti thi. Aur aaplogoko ek mahina pehle se sabkuch thikse padhna chahiye."

"Kyun?"asked **Kavin**.

"Woh, Master Rastogi ke bare mein kuch hain. Jo sirf Natahsa aur mujhe pata hain. Aur iss diary ko pata hain. Ek mahine pehle Natasha ko pata chala ki Rastogi drugs ka dhanda karta hain. Jab yeh baat Natasha ko pata chali toh usne Rastogi ko dhamki di police case karne ki. Fir Rastogi ne bhi Natasha ko dhamki di Beauty pageant se nikal dene. Sab kuch iss diary mein hain. Main chalta hu" he stood up.

"Suraj" **Purvi** called him "Yeh tumhare kalayi par jo tattoo hain woh kaha banwaya tha tumne?"

 **Suraj** looked at the tattoo and sadly smiled "Yeh maine Delhi mein hi banwaya tha ma'am. Couple ke liye tha yeh tattoo. Iska dusra hissa Natasha ki kalayi par hain. Ab iska bhi koyi matlab nahi raha. "

"Kya tumhe pata hain yeh kisne design kiya hain?" **Purvi** again asked

"Design kiska hain pata nahi ma'am. Lekin tattoo artist ka naam Parth hain. Delhi ka famous tattoo artist. Kirbhi Tattos ke owner." **Suraj** replied.

"Parth ka number hain?"

"Nahi toh ma'am. Ek minute, shayad mere wallet pe unka ek card hain." He searched his wallet and luckily found the card. He gave it to Purvi.

The cops thanked him for sharing this and assured him to provide security, but **Suraj** clearly denied, saying he has no reason to live now.

"kya hua Purvi? Tune achanak tattoo ke baare mein pucha." **Shreya** asked her.

"Yaad hain Shreya, aaj jab hum Sneha ke kamre mein gaye the toh woh kuch design bana rahi thi. Aur yeh dono design milta julta hain. " **Purvi** cleared the confusion.

"Shayad tattoo ki asli designer Sneha ho" said **Shreya**

"Aur shayad nahi bhi ho!" replied **Purvi.** She dialled the phone number given in the card and had a talk with Parth, who clearly denied knowing anyone named Sneha Chauhan.

"Yeh Rastogi ke paas toh sir strong motive hain Natasha ko maarne ki." **Shreya** said, after reading the diary aloud. It was clearly stated in the diary that Rastogi desperately wanted to destroy Natasha. She knew about his drugs business and threatened him to get arrested. Rastogi did not leave a single chance to torture Natasha, mentally. By then, **Sachin** entered the room with some CD's, panting heavily.

* * *

 **A/n** : Guys! Done. Long one though. another 4k+ words. I know it has to be two shot but I promise next chapter will be last and won't be much long.

Well, let me wish you all **A very Happy New Year 2k16. May your new year be filled with love, happiness, smiles and prosperity. Have a great year ahead all of you. Keep showering me with your love. And I love all of you back :***

 **p.s** : those who are waiting for **YLMI** , guys i will update that one soon too. But someday after 3rd.

Now tell me how is this. Boring one?


	3. She died because she loved him

**A/n** : Back with the last part lovelies! Thanking all these beautiful souls!

teddybear, **Nia757** , mithi, Esha, SHREYA BD, **anayaj** , Purvi's Niharika, **SADRVIRK** **FOREVER** , guestcandy, arooj, **PurpleAngel1** , esha and guests

* * *

 **Next morning**

 **0900 hours**.

A car came into a halt in front of a house across the road. The driver sat inside the car for a while and waited for sometime. The person looked at the watch and at the gate. After sometime a man came out of the house and went towards the city. The person in the car came out and went towards the gate and went inside. Instead of going towards the main door, the person went to the backyard from an alley between the boundary wall and the house. Stealthily, the figure reached backyard and went directly towards some people who have been working in some a laboratory type place.

"Excuse me!" the person called out. All the people working there, looked up.

"Aap?" A boy said, amazed "aap toh wohi ho naa, jo kal aayi thi?"

"Ji main Purvi Malhotra hu, CID se. Ek case ki silsile mein mujhe aap logo ki help chahiye." **Purvi** said

"Ji batayiye" The boy said.

 **Purvi** continued her investigation.

 _What? We will know later. Let's move to other cops!_

 **Kavin** was calling someone frantically. After some good minutes the person at the other end received the call

"Kya kar rahe the aap?" **Kavin** barked at the person while the person was taken aback.

"Ji aap kaun?" the person questioned

"Sorry, main CID se bol raha hu senior inspector Kavin. Aap Parth hain na? Woh tattoo artist" **Kavin** cooled down a little and asked calmly.

"Ji boliye, main hi Parth hu"

 **Kavin** inquired him about the Tattoo and Parth let him know about the real artist of that specific tattoo they have been looking for. **Parth** send him all the details.

 **Sachin** and **Shreya** went to search Natasha's room once again. Searching the room for umpteenth time, **Shreya** found a calyx near the window.

"Sir yeh dekhiye, yeh toh bilkul waisa hi hain calyx hain jaise humein dining hall pe mila tha. matlab Natsha ko uss raat hallucinations is ski wajahse hua tha. Purvi was right." **Shreya** forwarded the calyx to **Sachin**.

 **Sachin** took it and had a closer look of it "Haan Shreya, yeh dikhne mein toh Belladonna ki hi lag raha hain. Iss khooni ne to koyi kasar nahi chodi Natasha ko maarne mein."

"Haan Sir. itna bhi kya nafrat ki wajah hogi!" **Shreya** agreed.

* * *

 _What happened 15 hours ago?_

All the three cops looked at the panting form of **Sachin** with questioning gaze.

"Kya hua Sachin?" **Kavin** managed to ask.

"Jab hum green room ki pichle hisse ki chaanbin kar rahe the mujhe ek CCTV camera dikhayi diya tha. tab maine jyada dhyaan nahi diya. Lekin ab jab green room ki front camera mein kuch nahi mila mujhe laga iss mein kuch milega." **Sachin** plopped on the couch near **Shreya** and forwarded the CCTV footage to **Purvi**. She grabbed the CD and played the footage.

 **Kavin** ordered **Purvi** to forward the footage play from 2p.m of the day.

The back alley was quite dark compared to the other parts of the hotel area. A small yellow fluorescent light was the only source of light.

"Sir yeh dekhiye" **Shreya** pointed to a silhouette drapped in black clothes from head to toe, going towards **Natasha's** room in the footage.

"Lekin chehra toh dhaka hua hain" Sachin replied. "Yeh andar gaya tha 2:30 ko aur bahar aaya 15 minute baad. Aur front camera pe dikh raha hain almost 1 ghante baad Natasha kamre mein gayi thi."

"Yeh toh confirm hain yeh kuch karne hi gaya tha. lekin kaun hain yeh." **Kavin** said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Purvi, pause pause pause" **Shreya** almost screamed spotting something on the footage. **Purvi** paused the footage instantly and all of them concentrated on the paused part of the video. "Iske haath pe zoom kar Purvi" **Shreya** said and **Purvi** did so.

"Yeh!" **Kavin** and **Purvi** exclaimed in unison and looked at each other "Yeh hain murderer?"

"I can't believe this" said **Purvi** , letting out a sigh.

Just then **Purvi's** phone rang, with an incoming call from Dr. **Nyla** who informed her about an important clue.

"Sir pakka yehi khooni hain." **Purvi** pointed to the silhouette on the screen.

"Chalo pakad lete hain" **Sachin** got on his feet but **Purvi** stopped him saying she would gather some more strong evidence against the suspect the next morning.

* * *

 **Present Time** :

 **Purvi** took the evidence from Mr. Mehta's laboratory and called **Kavin** asking them to gather all the suspects together while she would be reaching in few minutes.

 **Shreya** called all the suspects to their room and all of them waited for Purvi to reach. As soon as **Purvi** barged in, **Suraj** asked "Aapko pata chala kaun hain khooni?" instead of replying, **Purvi** closed the door behind.

"Pata toh humko kal raatko hi chal gaya tha, aaj toh doubt confirm karne gayi thi main. " **Purvi** smirked looking at all of them.

 **Shreya** too joined in "Waise khooni ne toh bohot koshish ki apni pehchan chipane ki, kya kya nahi kiya, green room ki pichlewali raaste se andar gayi, poison ko badi salaki se victim ko khilaya, unki eyedrop mein milaya."

"Lekin mujrim hain, koyi naa koyi sabot toh piche chutna hi tha. aur chod gayi sabot, galtise. Ek chotasa sabot." **Kavin** added with his signature smirk.

"Pehle toh humein laga tha Nidhi Kapoor hain murderer, unke paas strong motive tha, murder karne ka." **Sachin** said.

"Lekin har kahani mein twist hota hain." **Purvi** looked at **Suraj** "Iss kahani mein bhi tha. Main uss din Sneha ki background check kar rahi thi, tab mujhe pata chala Sneha ki janam Shimla mein hua tha, aur jab woh 3 saal ki thi woh log Delhi shift hua. Suraj ki neighbour hain tabse. Kahani ka turning point yeh tha jab mujhe pata chala, Sneha saal mein ek baar Shimla aa hi jaati hain Tina Mehta se milne as dono families achhe friend hain."

"Tab humne Mr. Mehta matlab Tina ki father se baat kiya, tab pata chala Sneha ko pahari ped paudho ke bare mein bohot kuch pata hain, kyun Sneha?" **Sachin** looked at her as he asked.

The color drained off **Sneha's** face yet she managed to retort "Haan toh yeh koyi galat baat toh nahi hai ki mujhe ped paudho mein interest hain."

"Nahi Sneha ji, yeh gunah nahi hain ki aap paudho ki khabar rakhte hain" **Kavin** replied "Gunah toh yeh hain, ek paudhe ki jad aur patte ki se kisi ki hatya kiya jaaye toh. Kiya kiya nahi kya humne yeh pata lagane. Humare do officers ki insult ho gayi. Tab jaake humein yeh CCTV footage mila. Jahan pe aap saaf dikh rahe ho green room jaate huye. "

 **Shreya** looked at Sneha and continued "tab humare paas call aaya forensics expert ki jisne humein bataya ki eyedrop ki lid mein jo finger prints mile hain woh complete nahi hain, matlab uski right thumb pe ek cut ka nisaan hain. Aur Sneha uss din maine tumhare right thumb mein katne ki nisaan dekh liya tha."

"Aur humara shaq tab confirm hua jab aaj mein Mehta ki employee se milne gayi" **Purvi** said "Usne mujhe kaha, ki jisdin show tha tum ussdin gayi thi wahan, green house ki taraf. Aur uss din sham jab woh log Belladonna ki juices ko marketing ke liye bhejne ke liye hisab kiya toh unn logo ko ek bottle kam mila. Ab yeh ittefaq toh ho nahi sakte, jisdin tum gayi ussdin juice gayab hua aur ussidin Natasha ki maut huyi issi zeher se. Kaise kiya yeh toh pata chal gaya humein." **Purvi** stopped for a while and looked at her "Ab batao tumne kyun kiya yeh sab." **Purvi** bristled making everyone quiver.

Sneha sat down with a thud on the chair and said, without any regret "Haan maine hi kiya. Maar daala maine usse. Kyunki usne mujhse mera Suraj cheen lia tha"

Gasps could be heard from the other people "Mujhe tumse cheen liya?" **Suraj** asked, quite surprised.

"Haan!" She looked at him "Maine bachpan se pyaar kiya tumhe suraj. Aur woh Natasha 5 saal pehle aayi aur tum usko chaahne lage? Mujhe toh tumne notice bhi kiya naa. Issiliye main pichle 3 saal se ek mauke ki intezaar mein thi. Aur woh mauka tab mila jab yeh Beauty pageant ki bare mein pata chala. Mujhe Ranjit Rastogi ki drugs ki business ki bare mein pata tha, issiliye maine usse blackmail kiya taaki woh mujhe dance group mein le le. Aur usne mujhe include kiya. Uss din show ki pehli raat usko maine jaan bujhke 3 belladonna ki fruit khilayi, zeher ki asar check karne. Jab usko hallucinations hua, pichle din main Tina ki ghar ek aisi time pe gayi jab koyi nahi rehta ghar mein. Maine greenhouse mein jaake woh bottle churayi aur mauka dekhke green room mein jaake eyedrop mein mila diya. Maar daala maine usse. she died because she loved him. Ab sirf tum aur main honge Suraj, humare beech koyi nahi aayega. Aur dekho maine woh tattoo ka design bhi banwa liya. Aaj main jaake yeh tattoo banwake aaungi." **Sneha** became hysteric. **Suraj** looked at her, disgusted.

"Nahi Sneha" **Shreya** said to her "Ab tum aur Suraj kabhi ek nahi honge. Yeh pyaar nahi pagalpan hain sneha. Pyaar ka matlab kisika jaan lena nahi hota. Pyaar toh Sacrifice hota hain Sneha. Iss janam mein toh tumaur Suraj ek nahi ho sakte."

"Aur Rastogi, tum bhi jaoge andar. Drugs supply karne ke karan. Kanoon tum dono ko kadi se kadi saza degi" **Sachin** ended.

The Shimla CID arrived by then and they handed the culprits.

 _One more case solved._

 _One more criminal sent to jail._

 _But, one more innocent soul lost its life just because she loved Suraj._

 _Yet, the life has to go on!_

* * *

 **A/n** : done with the last part. Among all the three parts, it was worst, i know.. still tried my best.

Leave a review please.

Thank you! (:


End file.
